deusexfandomcom-20200223-history
Maggie Chow
Maggie Chow, voiced by Carolyn McCormick, is a famous politician and celebrity. History Her popularity stems from her previous work as a Kung fu actress in the popular Hong Kong action cinema industry. Chow is not only a deadly unarmed combatant, but is also extensively trained in the use of weaponry such as the Jian, the Dao, the Ji, and the Qiang. Chow was also in a relationship with the newly appointed leader of the Red Arrow Triad, Max Chen, from which she bore a daughter named Lin-May Chen, who appears in the Deus Ex sequel; Deus Ex: Invisible War. She lives in a luxurious high-rise penthouse located in the affluent Wan Chai District of Hong Kong. Chow is an exceptionally greedy and deceptive individual. This greed has been known to play part in the immoral and unethical decisions she has made in the past. Chow came to the attention of Majestic-12 when the organization sought to conquer Hong Kong and eventually China through subtle manipulation of the government and domination of its powerful Triad syndicates. As a government official and from her established romantic link to a high-ranking member of the Red Arrow Triad, Chow was a prime candidate for employment within the organization. When she was approached and offered a position within its secretive structure, she hastily agreed, as was expected. Chow was tasked with weakening the Triads without bringing attention to outside influence. She devised a plan to plunge the Red Arrow into war with its fiercest competitor, The Luminous Path Triad. Although the two factions had maintained an uneasy truce for many years, Chow realized that somehow exploiting the rivalry between the groups could easily ignite a full-scale war. To this end, Chow murdered the leader of the Red Arrow Triad, Yuen Kong, and stole his most prized possession, the Dragon's Tooth Sword, which she then offered to Bob Page as a symbol of her loyalty. Max Chen, second-in-command of the Red Arrow and Maggie's lover, was appointed to the position of "Dragon Head" and immediately assumed control of the Red Arrow. With no reason to suspect his lover's collusion in the recent events, Chen was quick to believe Chow when he was told that her sources had uncovered damning evidence of the Luminous Path having orchestrated the assassination. The Red Arrow then declared war on its rivals, leading to the deaths of many Triad members and hapless civilian onlookers in bombing attacks and street battles. It was not until JC Denton, with the help of Tracer Tong, was able to uncover the truth behind the incident that a truce was declared between the factions. Her plans ruined, Chow attempted to assassinate JC for his interference in her schemes, but was defeated inside the Universal Constructor facility hidden within the VersaLife building. In-game Maggie wields a mass-produced version of the "Dragon's Tooth" sword developed by Majestic 12, but a player with his own Dragon's Tooth can eliminate her fairly easily due to faster draw speed and superior movement abilities. Killing or sparing Maggie is entirely the player's decision and will not affect gameplay. It should also be noted that if JC kills or knocks out Maggie Chow in her penthouse, she will not make the later appearance inside the VersaLife building. pl:Maggie Chow Category:Deus Ex characters Category:Deus Ex enemies Category:Characters Category:MJ-12